Demons VS Oni's
by Alana Fox
Summary: Who trapped the Oni Generals in masks and defeated Tarakudo first? And was Drago the only offspring of the demons? What the demons are free! What Tarakudo mask is broken! Who are the two new demons? Read to find out. No ShenduXTorhu other pairs will show
1. history of the legend

Two year's are past by after the fight between Shendu and Drago. A new adventure starts for both the demon sorceres and the Chan clan. In the mortal world life went as usewell. The most of the rumble is cleared out of San Fransisco.

In the demon realm. The fight between father and son was over. But we get back on that later.

we go back to the old world.

_old Japan . . ._

_"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tarakudo laughed evilly, while his generals minus Ikazuki, destroyed the capital city of Japan Kyoto with their shadowkhan "Ah, a good destrution in the moring, is so delightful to watch. Don't you agree to general Ikazuki?" The lord of all oni asked his second in command. _

_"Yes, it is master Tarakudo. Their is no chance that a mortal will try to stop us," Ikazuki said no sooner the words left his mouth a smuo khan came flying towards them. The khan popped into dust when he hit the ground before them. Tarakudo gave the general a look "Then again I could be wrong," Ikazuki said._

_At that moment the other eight generals came flying towards them. They all landed before the feet of Ikazuki and the floating hed of Tarakudo "Who did this?" Tarakudo asked a little outraged. The general of the bat khan pointed to the roof of near by builing._

_Tarakudo and Ikazuki followed the finger of the general. Their on the roof just above the fire was a sumari crouching like a ninja with his left arm holding onto a sword, it was not a Japanese sword . On the blade were symbols carved representing: courage, strenght and honor strangly enough the symbols weren't Japanese symbols but Chinese symbols._

_"Who are you?" Tarakudo asked. The figure said nothing only jumped down of the roof landing perfectly on his feet. "Who are you!" Tarakudo yelled impatient. the figure steadied his sword "Someone who's going put you into place. For destroying a city and ruining so many lives," The figure said a deep vioce and stood ready for any attack. _

_General Ikazuki and their king laughed. "What are you going to? Pick me with that tooth pick?" Ikazuki asked still laughing with his master. While the other generals eyed the figure nervously. The figure smirked "Okay, want to see what it can? Fine the here it is," the samurai said as a blast of Chi magic was fired from the sword towards Ikazuki._

_Who just had time to widen his eyes. Before get blow back by it and landing a few meters away from the other on his back. "How did he do- What the-" A stunned Ikazuki said. "Who's is up for a second round?" The samurai asked to the other generals. The generals looked at each other and then the figure, they shared a nod._

_Before the general of the squid khan, made clear he was up for second round. The figure quickly changed from the sword to a little round stick. Just big enough for both his hands. The general laughed at it, The samurai smirked "Oh, laugh why you still can" the samurai said as the stick gave a zapp-like sound._

_The general eyes went wide at the item. The stick was now a rod but not from the same material, the ends of the rod towards the middle were made from lighting. That charged wildly around the staff. The general was frozen in place._

_The samurai jumped high in the air, which was amezing because with the things he was wearing. Natural he would get high then 1 meter. The figure came back to earth while handling the rod and gave a hard blow to the general. Who tried to slice the neck from his attacker but instead he caught the egde of the helmed and it flew from the samurai._

_The generals and Tarakudo's eyes went wide for the third time that day. As they looked to the samurai face, _he_ was a _she_? The girl looked no older than fifteen and had green-red eyes burning like the fire itself on the surroudings. She wore a headband, with the chinese symbol of fire, on the back of ther head the band was tied up and went over into a long braid within the material of the headband. On the front of the band a few looks of her black hair, with a few crimson highlights, came over the band. but what hit them the most was that she was Chinese._

_"What never seen a girl fight before?" she asked in a somewhat rude way. The generals began to growl, they were beaten by a girl, a girl for evil sake. "Summon the dark ones," Ikazuki ordered to the other generals. All nine generals tried to summon their different nine tribe's of shadowkhan, but they never came so they tried again and again. _

_"Spare your strength, they won't come." The girl said "And I'm getting rid of this," as she began to get the armor of her, revealing she was wearing a female version of a ninja suit. She was wearing special belt with eight different items. "You mean, you did this?" Ikazuki asked, the girl gave a simple nod._

_The generals were furious and began to attack her with blind rage. The generals tried to hit but everytime she dodged the blow. While she everytime use a different item from her belt, she hit them allt the time. With one huge hit she blew them off, she got out her sword._

_"Let's give her one last shot," Ikazuki ordered leading the last attack. The girl began to chant "Ya Ga Mi Mo Ya Ga Mi Chi-Wah, ya Ga Mi Mo Ya ga Mi Chi-wah." The sword began to glow a dark blue burning like fire, it shot nine different streams with the nine different special ingedients to lock the generals up. she hit them with a direct hit and they became masks, She quickly picket one up and held it away from the rest._

_Tarakudo was stunned by, what happend right in front his eyes. The king of the shadowkhan asked "who are you?" Getting angrier by the moment. "My name is Ryuu, daughter of Shendu," Ryuu answered to the lord of all Oni. "Shendu as in the fire demon Shendu?" Tarakudo asked began to get really furious. Ryuu smirked and gave a nod. Tarakudo let out roar of rage and went for a direct attack, for getting his metal power, and he didn't noticed her sword still glowing until it was to late._

_"Aargh!" Tarakudo yelled in pain as a dark blue beam hit him strait between the eyes. He was losing concious fast, the only he heard was Ryuu saying "Sleep well," when he hit the ground he vanished and didn't came back. Ryuu gave sigh of relief to fight was over and she had won, with using the eight elemental weapons. She looked at the mask from the general of the ninja tribe and looked all around her._

_The fire was still burning, she put the mask in her right hand and with her left hand she withdraw the fire from the buildings. Letting it floating like a little ball and then make it vanis into nothing. She then jumped over building with the mask. Hours later the people of Kyoto returned, the people all asembled on the towns sqaure and immediately backed awy in fear from the eight lifeless masks. Until one brave boy, saw the piece of paper infront of the generals masks._

_The let go of his mother hands, slowly came towards the mask, snatching the piece of paper quickly away and running back to his mother, giving her the piece of paper._

_It was a letter. The letter, from Ryuu said "Hide away all nine mask into the coners of the globe and _dON'T EVER REUNiTE THEM OR THE WORLD WILL BE DOOMED_. I taken one mask my self and going to hide it. I hope you will do what I ask." The people immediately did what she ask. They hide the mask away, soon nobody was able to find them, but they thought of Backup plan they created the Hana Fu Da cards. And made the legend about it._

* * *

><p><strong>The mortal realm:<strong>

In Uncle's rare finds bot he and Tohru were having a restless sleep.

Uncle dreamed about the chinese demons and two new ones.

While Tohru dreamed about the second return of the Oni.

Both dreamed about a battle between the Demon's and the Oni.

While Uncle also dreamed that the new demons were fighting against each other aswell.

both men eyes snapped open "I have the willies," they both said at the same time.

* * *

><p>In two different places of the world. Two pair of eyes snapped open, they both had irises. One pair had red with pitch black colors. The other pair were red with green colors.<p>

The onwer of the red-black eyes began to roar and shout as he was freed from a huge black crystal inside a deep cave. He walked out of the cave laughing evilly.

The onwer of other pair got out of bed and walked to a huge screen powered by magic. And narrowed the eyes at the screen.

"The ultimate battle begins" Both creatures said with a growl.


	2. the start of the end

**My main project will be this story until I got at least 10-12 chapters then is it Jackie Chan adventures season 6. **

**After that the 4 saint beasts of europe: DR and the the beast my version. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own JCA. Only the plots and my own charaters.**

**That was all.**

**Enjoy the chapters.**

**see ya**

**-JCAfan16-**

* * *

><p><strong>In the demon realm<strong>

Two certain demons were sitting on a rock. They had their back turned to each other. The fire demon Shendu and his son Drago.

Shendu suddenly felt shiver running down his spine "The earth is in great imbalance. Their is more ying then yang." He said in trance-like voice. So his son turned to face his farther. Drago had rolled his secrectly, he also could feel the problem with the earth's balance. But still it was getting quiet around here, so he played the part of stupid son.

"What do you mean father?" Drago asked his still in trance-like dad. "With being more yin on earth there for the balance must restored by making way for the darkest of yang," Shendu said getting rid of the trance-like voice. Both fire demons were thinking of earth. The planet the both tried to conquer. Back in the old world, the planet was more beautiful while now it was more stone jungle then the real jungle.

While doing this Drago's anger grew until he couldn't hold it longer. **"LIFE IS JUST UNFAIR! DEMONS WERE THEIR FIRST, WERE THE RACE THAT RULED THE EARTH! BUT NO THEY HAD TOKE IT AWAY FROM US! THEY SHOULD BE HERE NOT US!"** he yelled on top of his lungs after that he blew a stream of yellow-red flames. The surrounding rocks, within 3 meters, were all blasted too cookie crumbs.

Shendu just stood their waiting clamly for his son to clam down, which lasted 30 minutes. Drago turned to his dad "Were the only ones here. Were is everyone?" He asked his father. Shendu sighed and looked left in the sky "I have should told you," his dad said.

"TOLD ME WHAT?" Drago asked yelling again. Asking his dad it over and over again.

"Would you like to meet you're family?" Shendu ask his son. "My family?" the young dragon asked this time not yelling.

"Yes, their my borhter and sisters. So that's makes them you're aunts and uncle's. They are here some where. This realm is bigger then you think, their are here somewhere," The older dragon said looking towards his son.

"What are we waiting for let's find them," Drago said happy and leaping towards another rock but Shendu stayed were he was. His son turned to him looking at his dad questionly "Are you coming or what?" he asked.

His father sighed again "Just thinking they won't be happy to see me," Shendu answering his son question. _'Maybe we should not go' _he thought but the look Drago gave Shendu meant there was no turning back. "Come on dad. It's your family, sure every family has their up and down moments. But were good now right? It's gonna be fine." His son said.

Shendu leapted og from the rock and passed his son "Come on then you're the who's wanting to meet your family," he said and looked back at his son. Drago followed his father further into the realm.

* * *

><p><strong>In the mortal realm<strong>

It was in the middle of the night. When a figure made his way towards and open spot in a forest of the Canadian border carring a few items in his arms. He walked towards a cauldron in the midle of the opening.

He sat down before the cauldron with a strange purple-blue liquid, which lighten up his face with red-black eyes. One by one he dropped the nine different items in the liquid. And chanted "Ya Ga Mi Mo Ya Ga Mi Chi-Wah, Nukeru He Man Jakku, Ya Ga Mi Mo Ya Ga Mi Chi-Wah, Nukeru He Man Jakku."

The liquid in the cauldron began to glow. Above the cauldron a swirling smoke from the liquid forming a sort of window. Within the window their was nothing but complete darkness. Ten shadowed forms came in front of the window. "Who disturbs the lord of all Oni?" the form in the front yelled to the figure.

The figure smiled a devilish grin on his dark scaled covered face "Hello father. It's greet to see you again," he said and look directly to Tarakudo and his generals as they came closer to the window. "黑暗(Darkness) is that you? my son" Tarakudo asked the figure before him. "Yes it is me father." Darkness said to his father "I will free you from your prison."


	3. The young dragon unknown secret

**Another little note: The name of darkness I had wrong it suppose to be darkus.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the demon realm.<strong>

Shendu and drago were leaping from rock to rock. Drago was thinking about something this was not unnoticed by his father."What's on your mind Drago?" Shendu asked his son, while they were leaping futher and futher.

"Just thinking how my aunt's and uncles are," Drago said looking at his dad.

"I'm suprised you don't know them you tried to steal their chi's from Chan," shendu said looking at his son stunned expression.

"You mean Tso Lan, Bai Tsa, Po Kong, Hsi Wu, Dai Gui, Xiao Fung and Tchang Zu are my aunt's and uncle's?" Drago asked his father while they went further in the realm. "Yes, they are but I need to remind you to place Tchang Zu name in front he is thouchy about those things"

Shendu sighed to himself mentally. How little did the boy knew, maybe they could turn back now. But his hopes were crushed when he saw the stilhouet's froms his family.

* * *

><p><strong>In the mortal realm.<strong>

A demon with red-green eyes made her way through her house towards the balkon. She stood on the egde and made a long, hard whistle into the night sky, she waited patiently until she heard 8 same roars and saw eight streams of elemantel power go into the air. A few seconds after the stream faded away 8 same figures rose up from the place's where the powers came from.

The creature's fold out their wings and fly towards her on the balkon. "You called us Ryuu," one of the creature says and reveals to be a Chinese dragon along with the other dragons. "Yes because the son of Tarakudo escaped from his prison," Ryuu told the dragons, who all had shocked faces.

"D-D-Darkus is free but how?" A light purple scaled dragon asked to Ryuu "I don't know Luna but we need prepare ourselves to protect earth once again. From the Oni's," Ryuu explained to the dragons. "You can count on us Ryuu we will help you defeat them again," A slighly grey dragon exclaimed while the other dragons nodded in agreement.

"Thank you thank you all. Pyro, Volt, Luna, Aqua, Skylear, Ore, Rush and Terra," Ryuu said, she was about to say but Ore suddenly felt a shiver go down her spine. "Ore what is it?" Ryuu asked the mentalic silver coloured dragon. "Nine other creature's will be freed soon," Ore said in a trance-like "With the eight elemantel powers."

* * *

><p><strong>With the other seven demons.<strong>

"This is boring. How long are we been locked up here?" Hsi Wu said bored out of his mind as he landed on his sister, Po Kong, shoulder. "I'm losing hope. hope that we'll be freed from this stupid realm. I want away from this sky, there's nothing fun about it." he exclaimed while the other nodded in agreement.

"Patient brother hsi wu," Tso Lan said as the rest of his family looked at him with faces of curiousty.

Their brother took the hint and explained futher "I sense our freedom is getting closer."

"What is that?" Tchang Zu asked pointing towards two froms getting closer.

"More like who's that?" Xiao Fung corected his oldest borther "Food?" Po Kong asked hopeful.

"Sister Po nobody would be so stupid go willingly walk into your mouth," Bai Tsa said "And that there is our younger borther Shendu." After she recognized his hissing vioce. They waited for Shendu and Drago arrive.

"Hello brothers and sisters," Shendu greeted his family, who were completely silent. "Save it Shendu," Tchang Zu said as he past his little brother and towards his nephew "So this is the little gecko who thieved our chi." He said giving a critic look on Drago.

Shendu's son was about to say but Tso Lan cut across, otherwise it could be really nasty, saying "Brother be glad that no stupid mortal had taken it." Tchang Zu grumbled under his breath but walked away. As he past his nephew he said "Go home kid. You and your father are not welcome."

"Wish I could stupid blown up big head" Drago mumbled on his breath by nobody it was heard but somehow Tchang Zu had heard it and came back.

"What did you say to me?" Drago's oldest uncle asked him growling "Nothing, nothing. Absolutely nothing," Drago said like he didn't know but knew now how angry his uncle can be.

"Watch your tongue half breed," his uncle growled dangerously with anger. Now it was Drago to get angry "What did you say!" he roared and shoot a powerful thunder attack. He only forget that Tchang Zu was the thunder demon so his uncle asorbed the attack.

"Thanks for my chi traces nephew," Tchang Zu said as he glowed dark blue. Drago looked wide eyes before himself glowed dark blue "AAARRRGGGHHHH!" He roared as a dark blue light with the image of castentes came out his body and into Tchang Zu. After Tchang Zu chi was with his master again, Drago lost his musclar frame a bit.

"What just was that?" Drago asked stunned. "Well nephew you just gave you're uncle his lost chi traces back," Xiao Fung told his half breed nephew.

"Which means we can get our chi back from our half breed nephew," Hsi Wu said grinning a impishly evil grin."I'm no half breed!" Drago yelled, and all eyes were turned to him, so he quickly tried to get away but was trapped into mid air by his uncle Tso lan's powers while Dai Gui used his earth powers to make an undestrutionable ring of earth to trap their nephew real good.

"And I just know the spell to do that," Tso Lan said and began to chant "Ya Ga Mi Mo Ya Ga Mi Chi-Wah, Ya Ga Mi Mo Ya Ga Mi Chi-Wah," and was quickly joined by the other five demons. Drago glowed dark blue just like first time and all other demon chi's came out of Drago and went in their rightful masters.

Drago panted like tired dog as he slowly returned into his orignal form. But this was quickly over when gravity got hold of him as he fell down on the rock below him. Hard. Drago got up and still panting like a tired dog.

"Well no wonder why we got our chi so back easily. Because his half breed blood, he couldn't build resistans while we got our chi back," Bai Tsa mocked while Shendu's siblings laughed their head off.

"For the last time. I'M NOT A HALF DEMON!" Drago yells on top of his lungs, but felt silent, as he was lifted up by Tso Lan in the middle of the demons circle. So all eyes were focused on him.

"Yes. You are a half demon," Bai Tsa said "otherwise you would be the size of your father." Looking at Shendu, who for some reason was sweating a lot. "What am I then half dragon?" Drago asked, slowly regretting what he asked, as the other seven demons laughed again. but quickly getting serious again

"You are _half mortal_," Tchang Zu said with pure hatred saying the words _half mortal_. For Drago it felt like a stab in his heart "That's not true," Drago barely audiable whispered, looking at his father. Shendu hung his head in shame, confurming what Tchang Zu had said.

Drago really got angry then he breathed fire at the feet of his family and leapt away from them. He was about 3 rocks from his family, when an un-earthly earthquake rumbled through out the demon realm. Then a wind began to blew and all demons were lifted up from their rocks. One large portal opened Drago could hear his family vioce's over the wind. But only he could hear them

"Yes, freedomn at last," Bai Tsa happily hissed.

"Don't be to hapy sister. There are worser things to come," Tso Lan said to his sister.

"Wait for me Jade cause I'm back," Hsi Wu said, Drago made a low, angry growl in his throat on Hsi Wu comment.

As all the demons went through the portal.


	4. not the only offspring

**On earth. It was still night time**

Drago opened his eyes and saw he was, lying on his back, on the field of the baseball field. He got up and rubbed the back of his head, he was sure he would get a bump there. He looked around if he saw somebody of his family but there was only his dad lying a few metre's away from Drago. Slowly Drago stood up, he tried not to make a sound, as he slowly walked to the exit of the stadium.

As he was about walked out of the stadium, he turned one last time towards his dad sleeping form and couldn't not bring it up to leave his father in the hands of the first mortal who was gonna find him. So he walked back onto the field, took a deep breath and yelled "HEY DAD WAKE UP!" on top of his lungs. Shendu woke up with a yelp as breathed in and out from the shock.

He looked around to see his son a few metre's away hands in his pockets walking away from the field. "Drago wait! Where are you going?" Shendu asked as he stood up, toke a human form, as he followed his son out of the stadium. Just outside the stadium Drago suddenly stopped and turned to his father. "HOW COULD YOU? HIDE THE TRUTH FROM ME!" He yelled with anger, turned his back to his father and walked away from him.

Shendu ran to catch up with Drago. "Drago please I can explain," his father said but drago only snorted and walked faster. "Drago, Drago please," Shendu said trying over and over following his son. "Just... leave me alone," Drago said and ran away from him with his dragon speed. Shendu just stood their pinned to the ground. _'This the third time my offspring leaves me. What the hell am I doing wrong?' _he thought.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Tso Lan chuckling. "Well, well having some father and son bonding?" he asked mocking, he found it clearly funny to watch, as he floated down on earth's surface and changed in human form. "Shut up brother Tso. I'm not in the mood to talk," Shendu said sounding upset and angry, he not even want to look at his older brother.

Tso Lan was stunned his youngest brother talk to him that way. But what was the most shocking that Shendu sounded upset for the first time he heard his little brother speak like that. Tso Lan was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Shendu softly say "Darkus, Ryuu, Drago. What did I wrong to lose like this?" Now this shocked Tso Lan so much, he couldn't get words out for the first 4 times when he tried to speak.

"Who are Darkus and Ryuu? Shendu," Tso Lan demanded to know. "Yes, Shendu who are Darkus and Ryuu?" A female's vioce asked reveal to be Bai Tsa, in human form too. Shendu sighed and turned back to Tso lan and Bai Tsa "Darkus and Ryuu are my oldest son and daughter," He answered their question. His older brother and sister were stunned that their youngest brother was succesful by getting three kids.

"How did you get three kids from the same wife?" Tso Lan asked, he wanted to know how shendu did it. Bai Tsa rolled her eyes "Men" but she wanted to know it too. "I didn't get them from the same wife," Shendu said and sighed again before telling further "I got three different wife's," he said. "If that's so. Why didn't we see them in the realm?" Bai Tsa asked to her little brother, she thought he was lying.

"The reason why they both weren't in the realm is because they weren't banished there by anyone," Shendu replied to his oldest sister. Both the moon demon and the water demon were stunned. "Well Shendu it seems you're not completely stupid getting three offspring's," A voice said that belonged to Hsi Wu as he came down, turning in human form behind him were the other demons doing the same thing.

* * *

><p>With Drago, he kept running until he couldn't go further more. He rested his hands on his legs and panted, trying to get air back in his lungs, when he could breath normal he looked around to see he was in his old hideout the yunk yard. He saw the old car were he used to sleep, he was tired so he walked up to car and sat down on one of the seats.<p>

_'I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him,' _he thought while doing this his anger was boiling up until he couldn't hold it anymore and released a flame. But he better couldn't had done that because a pitch black flame shoot out to the car, Drago quickly jumped out of the car and watch the car burn to ashes. Before he could get up a refrigerator was thrown on him.

He groaned from the pain it had given him. "That is it! That's all the infamous Drago can do give a groan? You're not worth my time at all." A sneering voice said from the left of Drago. He could not who was but what is was he could see. It was a demon, he could tell from the full red, with a little black, eyes. "Who are you" Drago demanded ready to put his world in a lot of hurt.

"You don't remember me. I'm hurt," the demon replied with sarcasm. Drago demanded his question again and throwing of the fridge and shooting two fist full of flames towards the demon. The demon coutered by his own pitch black flames, his flames destroyed Drago's ones easily and thge flame came down on the ground right before Drago's feet.

It exploded and Drago flew right into a pile of cars. "You know Drago you aren't the only one who can light a fire." The demon said as he picked Drago up of the car pile and threw him into another. "How do you know me?" Drago asked, this again was not a wise thing to do cause he was threw into a next pile of cars.

"I can't believe you don't me! I was abandoned! While you were adored and looked after by father! I am fare more stronger then you'll ever be and I'm a full demon unlike you!" The demon yelled with anger as black surge surrouned him, which made him grow more fearsome. "You... are my brother," Drago asked with slightly disbelief.

"Indeed I am brother and this _family reunion_ is a wishful thinking and won't last long," the demon said as he colected the black charge in his hands and it formed a huge, pitch, black fire ball. The demon put his hands backwards and...

* * *

><p><strong>JCAfan16: Will this the end of Drago? or not? What will happen to earth?<strong>

**Drago: WHAT ARE YOU GONNA KILL ME!**

**JCAfan16: No I wouldn't-wait what are you doing you here?**

**Drago: This is were we go after the author is do with a chapter*points at the rest of the JCA cast***

**J****CAfan16: Oh, that explains a lot*quietly thanking godI 'm not crazy cause I saw them before*.**

**Drago: And are you seriously gonna kill me*puts hands on his hip and gives me a look*?**

**Uncle: Uncle doesn't mind one demon problem to not to deal with.**

**Drago: HEY!*and starts a fight with Uncle. Jackie and Shendu try to break them apart***

**JCAfan16: Both of you stop this right now! Or I'll write you both die!**

**Drago: You wouldn't.**

**JCAfan16: Oh no try me*As I begin the next walks back a few steps*.**

**Uncle: You want a pice of Uncle?**

**JCAfan16: here Uncle go watch this*puts up 'Uncle chan AMV' from 'espeonyuri' on youtube*.**

**Jade: see you all on the next chapter.**

**JCAfan16: Hey that's my text!*Jade grin at me as the screen fades to black***


	5. Brother against brother

**The little thing I did last chapter was just a try. I won't do it again.**

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Drago yelled as he tried to crawl slowly out of the way. As he slowly saw the demon in a different light he saw . The demon was waering a ninja outfit with a huge amount of blood splatters on it. His scales were black with a dark purple tint to it, he had a few horns on his elbows and was more musclar built compared to Drago. But the guy said he was a full demon so no surprise there.<p>

"What?" His new found brother asked annoyed but still readed his attack on Drago. "Can I at least know my brother name?" he asked, smiling sheeplish. "I like to remember you were only half brother andI'll take it as a sort of dead wish. My name is Darkus," he said and fired the attack towards Drago. His little brother closed his eyes and waited for his end.

And the attack hit the place where Drago laughed "Hah, that was to easy," and made his walked to the exit. When he reached the exit, he heard a voice yelling humorless "Aaw, ya didn't felt like leavin' bro! I was just feelin' a brotherhood relationship!" As Drago slashed his big brother right eye, who cried out from the pain.

"What...How...I...You," Darkus said being clearly stunned, while his younger brother Darkus could register what happened, Drago kicked him in the stomach. Hard. "I know a thing or two," Drago said grinning and crossing his arms. Darkus got angry and attacked his half brother right back on his left leg.

Drago cried out of the pain but quicky punched Darkus with an uppercut sending his older half brother flying into a car pile. Both demons didn't know that somewhere else in the junk yard. Three figure heard Drago's cry of pain and went towards the exit on their boards. Darkus got of the pile and hurled an old wercked car towards his little half brother.

Drago jumped out of the way and hurled a fire ball towards Darkus. The demon in question dodged and pulled out a steal pipe of a pile and breathed his black fire on both ends of the pipe and wirled it around. Drago gluped and picked up and riped off roof of a car and used it as a shield, while his older half brother attacked him with the steal pipe.

Drago make-shift shield was soon crushed and Darkus hit Drago on the head. Hard. Darkus little half brother walked backwards slightly dizzy and felt to the ground. Drago felt a headache rising as he was hit by the steal pipe. He saw everything as a blur but could hear Darkus tell him to give up and face the fact of losing.

Never! Drago was not a full demon but he would still fight 'till the end! Even if this arrogant demon darkus all started this, he would not give up! Drago slowly up and took a battle stance even if he saw everthing not quite good. "I see no reason why you fight with me Darkus. I didn't even know I had a brother. This mess is purely made by our stupid, selfish excuse of a father. However I will not hold back and show you my real power and-" Drago said until Darkuss put up the time out sign.

"Hold up, wait, stop!...you mean you're also hating_...father_," Darkus said, Drago clearly could hear the pure hatred for Shendu as his brother said the word father. "Yep, he's a stupid, lying fool and I really don't understand how he survived that many years," Drago replied also pure hatred in his voice, so his older brother could hear it very clearly.

"I apologie for that fight I gave you back their, I didn't thought were similar to mine about _Shendu_," Darkus said growling saying the word Shendu "I shall not play games with you brother, I'm here to kill _Shendu_, to make our old man pay for what he's done! Then I'll show my relatives what I'm made of and shall the earth!...However I've been alone for many years and the company of a... my little brother I really would appercite... So will you help destroy our pathetic family?"

Drago stared at Darkus for minute's as many thoughts raced through his head. One in espacially What did Shendu done to make Darkus so mad at him. I'm sure my _dad_ wasn't an angel. But drago believed how much his father had lied, he had told him if he had a brother or not. Finally he broke the silince and smirked evilly as he said "Count me in BROTHER."

"Excellent," Darkus said "Shall we get out here then?" he asked pointing towards the junk yard behind them. Drago looked at it, the junk yard sevred some good and some bad memories but it was a worse place to live in. "Yeah let's dump this dump and find something better," Drago said in agreement and both demons walked to the exit.

But Drago and darkus were stopped in their tracks when a voice called out "Yo, nobody calls our turf a dump or we will their world in a lot of hurt!" The two fire demons saw standing their, in the dark, three figure's on their skate boards.


	6. the Chan's know the junk yard fight

**In Uncle's Rare Finds.**

Both Uncle and Torhu got out of bed and went towards to each other.

"Sensei! The Oni will be freed for a third time," Torhu said as he saw his master, Torhu was a full chi-wizard but he still called Uncle, Sensei to show respect.

"Torhu! Uncle has the willies, Demons will be freed again!" Uncle yelled at Torhu.

"But that's not all the Demons and Oni will battle each other!" both chi-wizards yelled unison.

Torhu and Uncle's eyes went wide as they heard each other words. "AAAIEEE YAAAAAAH!" Uncle yelled so loud a few dogs in the neigbourhood began to bark at Uncle sound.

"One more thing, Torhu make tea while Uncle calls Jackie," Uncle said to his former student "Yes, sensei," Torhu said and made his way to the phone.

A ringing sound filled a bedroom within section 13.

"Hello?" A half sleeping Jackie asked through his cell phone. And was nearly deafened by "JACKIE! WAKE UP!" Uncle yelling voice. Jackie had to hold the phone away from his ear before taking it back to his ear. "Uncle, it's 4am in the morning. Shouldn't you be a sleep," Jackie said.

"HOW CAN UNCLE SLEEP WHEN A WAR WILL BE FOUGHT BETWEEN DEMONS AND ONI'S!" Uncle yelled once again through the phone.

Jackie was so shocked about that he almost dropped his phone if Uncle didn't continued "BRING TARAKUDO'S MASK HERE RIGHT NOW! One more thing, help Torhu when you get here." And ended the call.

Jackie put his phone down and only said "Bad-" Until he looked at the time "-night." He got up and dressed himself.

* * *

><p><strong>In the junkyard.<strong>

Drago and Darkus were getting to the exit when they were stopped by three figures on skateboards. While one of the three shouted "Yo, No body calls our turf a dump or they will be put in a world of hurt!"

Drago and his brother gave each other a look before looking back at the humans. They could sense they were humans about the age of nineteen and boys. The three human revealed them in the moon light. In the far back was a huge muscular guy with dark black spiked up standing hair. On the front left stood a tall, lesser muscular guy with dark purple huge spike forwards and on the front right stood a smaller and the same muscular frame from the guy in the front left with three thick blonde upstanding spikes. Both brothers began to laugh.

"Yo, what's so funny!" the same voice shouted.

"You think you can beat us?" Drago asked mocking and looked at Darkus

"We like to see you try," Darkus said mocking the humans infront them too. The guy in the right front looked at his friends and gave a nod. His friends gave a nod back and they all rushed towards Drago and Darkus.

The blonde guy rushed right at Drago while the other two guys got towards his brother Darkus. Drago blocked his oppent first strike but the second knocked him into fence around the junk yard. Drago growled leapt into the air and kicked his oppent into a car pile. The human boy rubbed his head before jumping into air towards Drago and kicking him while Drago walked backwards to avoide the kicks. The human boy suddenly did a right house kick in mid air and knocked him now broken SUV.

Meanwhile with Darkus. He took on the other two human boys, it was a piece of cake for him to attack and dodge his oppents given he was a full demon. darkus grabbed the strongest guy of the two and hurled him towards a car pile. But forgot about the other guy and didn't noticed him until it was too late and got a swipe kick form him. Darkus was knocked back a few metre's and into the fence around the junk yard. The full demon growled, leapt into the air kicked both the human boys as they were getting from the car pile.

The human boys landed on their but a few meter's away. Hard. They looked at each other and nodded. The strongest one leapt to his feet and rushed right into Darkus' stomach with great force after that he quickly gave an upper cut and he swungs the guys straight into car pile that landed on top of him. Darkus was now really mad and broke free from under the cars and delivered a punch at the guy who threw him in the car pile but forgot about the other guy, who kicked him in his left side and knocked in away from his friend.

The fight between Drago and the third human boy was still playing. The human boy kicked Drago in his ribs and gave an upper cut right after that. Drago went flying and landed against a refrigerator. the human boy walked to Drago and stopped so he was out of range from Drago.

"We warned ya if ya called our turf a dump we put ya world in a lot of hurt," The boy said "So ya ready to give up?"

Drago growled losing a one battle maybe but giving up never! The son of Shendu leapt to his feet, rushed forwards and gave a blow to the human boy infront of him.

The nineteen year old was blown back to a schoolbus with the roof ripped open. Well not really if you count a tarpaulin strecthed over it with a large stick in the middle to let the rain run down from it. _'Why does this bus looks so familar?' _Drago thought. Drago was so lost in thought that he even didn't noticed to human teenager coming straight towards him and kicked him away from the schoolbus. Bringing Drago back to reality as he shoot a flaming dragon breath towards the human boy.

"Wow! I didn't see that kind of fire power since the last two years on a baseball field," the human boy commented as he dodged the dragon breath. _'Wait a minute baseball field?' _Drago thought _'That is were I tried to open the demon realm with my henchman the Ice-crew.' _Until it struck him they were with three like the Ice-crew, One of them said "Yo" once in a while with a brookelyn accent.

"Strike Master Ice?" Drago asked to the human boy infront of him.

"D-man?" Ice asked to Drago as he finally reconized his fromer boss voice.


	7. New chapter and bold is note read

**Okay since I'm done with JCA: wielders of the gaurdian demons.**

**This story will have my full fucus till I have 15 chapters for this, then I focus on JCA season 6 and after the other stories.**

**The know the update schedule for my stories. Go to my profile and simply look for 'UPDATE'S ON STORY'S'.**

**And if someone wants to use one of my OC's send me a PM for permission and changed my name to Alana Fox.**

**Alright on with the next chapter as for gegor you mean like this?**

**-Alana fox-**

* * *

><p>Ice just stood their staring at their former boss they last saw two year ago, when he absorbed all the eight different demon chi's. "D-man? How? How did you got back?" Ice asked as he pointed at Drago's form. Drago growled "After I finally got it. The orginal demons wanted them back so the simply took them out of me" he said looking at his claws. "Orginal demons?" Ice asked not knowing what Drago was talking about. "My aunts and uncle's," he said with a growl and his clenched his fists.<p>

"Dude that's messed up," Ice said shaking his head. This was Drago first time to notice that Ice had grown and had just a few acne scar's on his left cheek. "Ice how long was it when I dissappeared with my _father_?" Drago asked the leader of the Ice crew. "Dude ya don't know that was 2 years ago?" Ice asked Drago in disbelief. _'Two years. The fight with my father was two years,' _he thought he wasted two years with fighting his dad about the world donmination. Then everything began to have bright horzion.

But then he found out he was half demon, the chi he had in his veins was asborbed by the orginal demon's, his uncle's and aunt's. Furthermore he had a full demon half brother he didn't knew of until tonight. All because his stupid excuse of a father made him living a lie for so many years. Maybe Shendu had made more lies to Drago as he thought of a girl three years older then him with black hair with hints of red high lights and red-green eyes while laughing as she tickled a four year old Drago on his arms pits and sides laughing too.

He never admitted but he was fun that day and missed that girl very much. The next day she disappeared and never saw her again and his dad told him to forget about her but he never did and never would. Maybe his old brother knew her, his train of thought was stopped as Darkus came into few with the nineteen year old MC Cobra and DJ Fist punching and kicking him but his brother didn't seemed to have any trouble as he clawed the two teenagers of him and against the car pile to the left of them.

"Fist, Cobra!" Ice yelled worried for his friends rushed forwards and stood before his two friends "Nobody kicks my homie's and get's away with it!" Darkus looked stunned before laughing evilly "Nobody boy had every survived my warth after fighting. The fight is already over for you humans even when it's get started," he said and advanced on the only member left standing of the Ice-crew. Strike Master Ice was slightly afraid as the attacker of his friend was advancing towards him.

Then in one jump the attacker was infront Ice and the nineteen year old drop kicked out of instinct and Darkus hit a car pile on the other side of the field. The full demon was stunned that some one could do that to him before he rushed with dragon speed towards Strike Master Ice who stood ready for anything, his oppent would do to him but was un prepared as he went flying into the pile of tire's behind him on his left. He eyes stopped spinning and he saw his oppents towering over ready to slash him...

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the undeground base of section 13<strong>.

Jackie and Captain Black walked through the halls of the underground base towards the fault where the mask of Tarakudo was stored. "Tell me again why Uncle wants the mask of the Tarakudo?" Black asked cranky as the came to the vault's door, he still not understood why he was waked in the middle night just for a mask to be put in the store of Jackie's uncle. "Uncle said that the Oni and the Demons will come out of the prison to somehow fight each other in a huge war that probably will the end of humanity", Jackie said.

The head of section 13 stopped and blinked a few times before focusing on Jackie. "Then we really need to secure the mask of Tarakudo," Captain Black said as he opened the vault's door. And the two grown men could see the lillte stand in the middle of the room was the red-wihte mask what looked like a tiger combined with a human. The mask of Tarakudo. Captian Black shut down the sercutity system and gave a nod to Jackie. The Chinese man walked over to the mask.

* * *

><p><strong>In the junk yard.<strong>

Ice dodged it the last second and gave drop kick to Darkus. While Ice quickly jumped away from the demon and went over to his buddy's. He went to look on how they were doing but a shadow towered over him. He looked over his shoulder to see his oppent in the air with his legs outstrecthed and coming down towards him. Ice didn't want to find out what crushed bones would feel like so he dodged the attack from his oppent and ran faster towards his crew.

Darkus looked at the annoying human, he had been fighting but as he looked further he saw where Ice was running to and found the teenager his weakspot and the full demon grinned evilly ashe leapt onto the pile's of cars getting closer to the two fallen humans where Drago was still standing there looking at the fight infront of him _'Why does this looks so familiar' _He tought as he tought further until an image played for his eyes when he was four year old and looked at two human fighting but throwing fire ball at each other.

_The left one was three older girl with black hair with red high lights that were there from her birth and red-green eyes. That are narrowed towards two older boy then her with too black but dark purple high light almost impossible to see and had red-black eyes. The boy has his oppent cornered but the girl knew how to escape and high kicked the boy and got a safe distance away waiting for his next attack. Her older oppent stood up and rushed forwards giving a hit in the stomach._

_The girl is send back a few metre's before she is coming to a halt against the wall. The growls at he oppent before throwing a torrent of bright yellow-red flames in the direction of the boy. Who easily dodged them aswell countering them with his one black fire balls as the smoke cleared the girl was gone until her oppent heard a voice yelling **"HIIIII YAAAA!" **and the girl coming crashing down from the celling and kicking her oppent to the ground._

_She now towered above him with smug smirk but that didn't last long as the boy pushed forwards into the girl and began to wrestle with her on the ground. The oppent had no eye more for the rules of kung fu and began to punch, kick, claw and bite each other just to let the other feel pain. The boy cried out as the girl punchs him the stomach and bite's into arm and clawed his left hand. Then the girl cried as a kick from the boy landed into her ribs. drago couldn't stand it no more and yelled._

"Stop!" Drago yelled suddenly and his vision came back to the present as he saw Darkus with a claw at the ready to slash Ice who held up his hands to defend his self while Cobra was standing after Ice awake and DJ ready to deliver a hit on the head to his half brother.


	8. The real task begins

Meanwhile in a forest somewhere far way from San Fransisco. This praticuliar forest was gaurded by magic so it's creatures were save for the outer world and still had enough space to run, to swim or to fly around since this forest was 50 times the size of San Fransico.(So 25 the lenght + 25 the width) In the middle of this forest was a large mansion that was so big it was impossible for a human to live but in this mansion lived the creatior of the magical barrier spilting the human world and the magical world behind the barrier.

Inside one of the rooms stood a figure looking at a huge screen what glowed dark blue and bright yellow. It's red-green eyes were lighten up by the glow of the screen aswell a few pieces of black hair with bright red high lights falling over a dark crimson headband with the Chinese sign of fire in a bright yellow-goldish color while two Chinese dargons were on each side of the sing their head facing the sign while they breathed two fire streams of bright orange-redish setting the sign on the headband stading out.

Behind the figure a huge door opened in the room came a creature with two great wings, four short but powerful legs attached to a long body with a long neck and a long tail with spikes that looked like rocks running further up to the back and all the way to the head. It was a Chinese dragon that had brown scales that got lighter when you got the to the stomach while the rocky spikes were dark green, 2 dark green lines of scales went down the back the tip of the tail, also this greature had two bright purple eyes that glowed hauntenly making a normal human back away in fear.

"Did you find anything that would disturb the balance of earth, Ryuu?" the dragon said with a female voice. Ryuu look up at the dragon "Nothing yet worth mentioning," she said to the dragoness. "But you do know something," the dragon said giving Ryuu a look. The human looking girl sighed before looking at the dragon again "The mask of _Tarakudo,_" she said his name with a hiss before telling further "Is taken to the old chi wizard shop. While _Darkus_," she said the name with a growl "Has taken Drago to his side after he ran away from his dad when they were freed."

The dragon took in this information before asking "Will Drago be saved from _Him?_" The dragon like the other dragons was scared for saying the name of Darkus like the wizard in the Harry Potter books are sacred of saying V-dork his name. "I don't know but I will Drago not let become a victim to and of _Darkus,_" Ryuu said with a hiss and a growl "But we have one problem less to worry about as the mask is taken to Uncle's Rare Finds but on the other side we have to worry about my little half brother Drago. Terra"

The dragon now known as Terra gave Ryuu a confused look. Ryuu gave a little giggle before turning serious again "I just mean to say. Were one problem lesser but were are one disater richer," she said. Terra understood that and gave a half-heartly chuckle before asking "Will Drago remember you?" Ryuu stiffend and fell silent "I hope he does. The last happy thing I did with him was the day before I left to fight and learn about my task as the gaurdian of this place."

"What was the last thing you did with him?" Terra asked wanting to know more because Ryuu always closed up after one of them asked about her family. This time she didn't, Ryuu sighed "The last thing I did with him was a little game of play-wrestle and giving him a non violent tickle death," she said while giving a giggle as she tought of that event. Before Terrra could ask further Ryuu already had read the question of her face as she said "My little half brother remembers me as a human girl with red-green eyes and black hair with the bright red high lights."

Terra smiled an all knowing smile before saying "Then he will remember you." Ryuu smiled at that before the huge screen glowed brighter it then showed an image of a Chinese man driving in a car in the middle to night towards China town in San Fransisco. The man had something very strong of power next to him in a little trunk straped tight against the seat so nothing would happen to it because if it did. The object could be the end of humanity. "I hope he secure's the mask before _Tarakudo's son_ senses it," Ryuu said to Terra.

* * *

><p>In San Fransisco the car was driving to it's final destination Unle's Rare Finds. A shadow was moving in the back of the car, that wasn't spotted by the driver. A grin formed on the figure face, how many times itself had hid in the back of this car and the driver never knew how it did it's moves to show up every where he went to never miss the action that would follow after the driver found the bad guys and began to fight them. It moved an eye over the front to see the driver still not found out time to make itself known to Jackie it took a deep breath.<p>

"HI JACKIE!" Jade said as she popped out from the back seat. Her Uncle Jackie startled by her sudden arrival in the back of his car and her loud voice. "BWAH! Jade!" Jackie cried out shocked and pushed to brake to stop before traffic light. Jackie patted the place of his heart before glaring at his little niece. Well, his 15 year old niece to be exact, she was grown quite larger she was now 1,59 metre in height and showed some curves here and there, her hair was grown longer reaching her shoulders but kept her old hair style as her bangs reached a little further then the collar-bone.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" Jackie asked as he glared at her "Shouldn't you be in bed, it's past twelve and you need to get up early?" he conituned as he turned to see the traffic light was green. Jade pouted for a moment or two before she grinned and said "I could ask the same thing to you Jackie." over the years Jade got better at her thing so Jackie was always cornered. "Well Uncle needed me," Jackie said trying to remain clam as possible but Jade had got eye of the box in the front seat next to her uncle.

"Oh, why would Uncle call you?" Jade asked pretending not to know about the box. "He needed my help on an artifact," Jackie answered keeping his eyes on the road. Jade knew this was a sign of lying "And he couldn't wait for that in the morning?" she asked giving him a look in the review mirror next to him. "Well, you know how Uncle is," Jackie said as he turned left. "Yes, I know how Uncle is. And when he calls you it has to do with something of evil chi magic," Jade said grinning as Jackie stiffened and slammed the brake's in surpire so to stop before Uncle's shop "So tell me what's in the box?" Jade asked with smile from ear to ear as Jackie just sighed being trapped again.

* * *

><p><strong>In the junkyard at the other side of town.<strong>

"Stop!" Drago yelled suddenly as his vision came back from the past to the present as he saw Darkus ready to slash Strike Master Ice who was being a living shield infront of MC Cobra now awake and DJ Fist also awake as everyone looked at Drago. They waited a moment before DJ gave knock on the head of Darkus, who growled and kicked him down by the shin. Then Darkus turned around and tackled the human boy to the ground then he began to slash DJ Fist furiously.

DJ Fist tried to dodge as many of the slashes before he kicked his attacker off him. Darkus was send flying a few metre's away before he came to a halt. The full demon growled before running to DJ who just got up and stroke a battle stance as Darkus gave punch but Fist blocked the punch before grapping the full demons arm and tried to swing him but Darkus pushed his weight to DJ as the teenager swung him over head. Resulting Darkus giving a kick to DJ Fist who fell to the ground.

"Hey D! why ya not stoppin' him?" Ice asked to their former boss. Drago just stood there watching his brother and DJ Fist fight like it was somekind of show. Cobra looked at Drago as Ice had said the guy's name and saw indeed it was their fromer boss. Corba waited anxiously for Drago to stop the fight but still after 15 minutes their from boss said nothing. So Cobra couldn't take it anymore and ran towards the brawlers as DJ oppent was about to end his life and MC Cobra jumped infront of DJ Fist.

DJ Fist watched in horror as he saw Cobra take the hit but what was really surprising for the watchers and Darkus was that Cobra has caught Darkus his arms and pushed them down as Darkus tired to get his claws to the teenager's throat but Cobra kept pushing them down. "Fool. You can't stop me," Darkus growled to Cobra who countered with "I won't let ya through," while he stuggled to his brother claws in place. However this action from MC Cobra evoked another memory in Drago mind.

_A four year old Drago sat down with back agaisnt the wall. He kept himself there as infront him stood a human with his back turned to him holding down the scaled arms of another form who were trying to break throught the strength of the human infront of Dargo but nothing the human wouldn't let that happen. "Fool. You can't stop me," The figure hissed and growled to the human infront of Drago who countered with "I won't let ya through" as the human girl, since he heard her voice, struggled to keep the figure claws in place._

Drago's vision went back to the present to see Cobra getting a kick and crashed into a carpile behind DJ Fist ad him. The former had watched in worry and horror as his friend went flying into the car pile behind him. DJ leapt to Darkus and kicked the full demon in his chin with his foot. His oppent growled and punched DJ in the stomach. While Ice was getting fed up by the way Drago did nothing and leapt into battle. When he saw even Ice get into battle he knew that would be a lost battle for the Ice crew and Darkus.

"STOP!" Drago yelled again stopping Darkus from slashing Fist in his throat and again four pair of eyes watched Drago. "Darkus stop. I know this humans," Drago said to his brother. Darkus looked between his brother and the three humans as Ice and Cobra helped their fallen friend up and also looked at Drago. "How do you know this humans, Drago?" Darkus asked his brother who looked at Darkus. "Those three humans were my former henchman and there known as the Ice crew," Drago answered. While his brother had an evil grin on his face as he said "Really?"

* * *

><p><strong>In Uncle Rare Finds.<strong>

Uncle putted the mask of Tarakudo into a chi magic protected glass tube on a stand in the middle of the room Jackie used for training before he went living in section 13 with Jade. "So. Now forces of darkness will not steal the mask of Tarakudo as it will be in the chi unit," Uncle said as he turned to look at his nephew, his grand niece and his old student now a full chi wizard. "Uncle are you sure?" Jackie asked his elderly uncle, "Yes, Uncle arn't you afraid that someone tires to steal it?" Jade asked.

"Uncle is sure. That no one of forces of darkness will be stupid to come in Uncle's shop," he said with his nose high in the air, eye's closed and one arm in the air with his index finger sticking out. "Ya'think Uncle. The Drago maked-over Ice crew crashed your wall as they kidnapped you," Jade said as Uncle dropped his stance. "She's right sensei that did happend," Tohru said as he thought about the day that was two years ago. "Will you stop doubting Uncle. Forces of Darkness will not be stupid," Uncle said.

Jade held her hand up and counted on her finger from 3 to 1 and then the wall right next to them exploded with a loud sound. From the smoke came five figures. Each with a tail and covered in scales, the first four were covered in green scales. The Chan clan knew that they were, Drago and the Ice crew with usual clothes while the fifth was covered in very dark blue scales with a hint of purple on them and had horns on his elbows and had more muscles and wore a ninja outfit with blooddrops on it. "HI Ya chan," Drago said as he leapt into the air with the others behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, this was a hard one. But I'm glad it's done and hope you enjoyed it and leave a review.<strong>

**But what I want to say is I have a n OC section on my profile there you will read more about my story OC's and mine other stories.**

**-Alana Fox-**


End file.
